Moonlight
by RiverClan's Brambleheart
Summary: Zuko sees Katara praticing her bending outside his window on Ember Island. Zutara! Slight Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry, its about midnight and I've had this song on repeat for awhile and decided it is perfect for Zutara!**_ _**The song is See You In The Dark by Honor Society.**_

**Zuko POV**

_You were always the girl  
Who would give me girl advice  
Whenever I needed it_

_My best friend in the world  
My friends thought you were fine  
But I was always denying it_

The water bender. Katara. When I first saw her she was unimportant. A water peasant. I was after the prize, the avatar. I kept seeing her. I never really thought about her much. I heard whispers that the water bender traveling with the avatar was a wild beauty, but I never gave it a second thought.

_Then one summer day  
I saw you laying by your swimming pool  
And I was thinking damn you really changed  
You're not the little girl I used to know  
You opened up my eyes_

Then we met again in the north pole. The way her body moved as she manipulated the water.It made her look as if that was what she was, a being of water that flowed like water but was as enchanting as a young woman. She flowed with the water and beat me.

_I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight  
Now I love to see you in the dark  
See you in the dark My window frames you like a Monet  
don't come back to bed yet  
Cause I love to see you in the dark  
See you in the dark  
(i see you, I see you, see you in the dark)_

Now I was aiding the Avatar_. _He was staying in my old summer home. The water bender was always practicing late in the night. Outside my window. Her bending was like a picture by and old master. My window was the frame to this most beautiful painting. Then she goes to her room, and I wish she wouldn't go back to bed. Tonight is different. She slips silently into my room. She is clothed by the moonlight and the sparse clothing she has on. He workout garments.

_I'll never see you the same  
The veil has been lifted  
Now I see you're gifted  
My whole perspective has changed  
Don't think I can go back  
Cause I will always desire it_

After seeing her like this, I don't know if I can ever go back to thinking of her as the avatar's water bender. I'll always picture her like this and want her so bad. Did she mean to torture me like this?

_Don't take another step  
Near me just in case we have regrets  
If tomorrow we go back to being friends  
I'll think about the way you look tonight  
You opened up my eyes_

"Don't come any closer please. You'll do something you'll regret tomorrow, and I'll think about the way you look now and do something I regret," I pleaded. She didn't listen, but stalked forward.

_I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight  
Now I love to see you in the dark  
See you in the dark  
My window frames you like a Monet  
So don't come back to bed yet  
Cause I love to see you in the dark  
See you in the dark  
(I see you, I see you, see you in the dark dark)_

Maybe if you were someone else  
It wouldn't have to be like this  
I'm wondering how you feel about me now  
Was it just a friendly kiss, yeah  
Cause I'm seeing you for the first time 

If she wasn't the avatar's girl, if I hadn't tried to kill her and her friends_, _if I hadn't lied to her and stolen from her, maybe I could give into my emotions, but I couldn't. It would be unethical. She'd regret it, maybe not tomorrow, but in a few years.

_She pulls me closer to her body As she whispers softly Turn the lights off (see you in the dark, see you in the dark)_

She ignores my warnings and wraps her arms around me. She lays her lips softly on mine and pulls me closer. I give to my feeling and kiss her back. Its sweet and innocent, but filled with emotions.

_I see you walk across my room in  
Nothing but the moonlight  
Now I love to see you in the dark  
See you in the dark_

My window frames you like a MonetSo don't come back to bed yet  
Cause I love to see you in the dark  
See you in the dark

Of course, the avatar won't be happy, but who cares. I love the night now. I get to see my benderflowing like a river, then she walks into my room clothed in a very short top and skirt and the moonlight. She's wild and beautiful, just like the ocean. She's mysterious and brilliant, like the moon. She is Katara, my water bender.

_**Okay, so how was it? It was an impulse. I thought about it then started writing. Sigh I was procrastinating from writing the story I'm trying to get published. Reviews are welcome. But really I just want people to feel the Zutara warmth.**_ _**This IS a one-shot. Thank you for reading! Ta ta!**_

_**Jessi**_


	2. Plagiarism

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**This is not a chapter, but it concerns my stories and the stories of others. I recently received word that Eternal Love, one of my stories was posted on **_ _**The sender of this message told me that no credit was given to me. It was done without my permission as well This is wrong people. If you want a story of mine, or someone else's, posted on that site so you can read it on your cell phone, PM me or just review the story asking me to. I have an account there and will gladly post them, but I work hard on my stories and deserve the right to choose where they are posted and how they look once they're there.**_ _**When no credit is given to an author and something is done without that author's permission, then its plagiarism. My story was posted on that site with no changes but the author's notes taken out. Please ask me if you want stories on that site, don't take them from me.**_

_**- Jessi**_


End file.
